A Padawan's Job
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: In this story Dark Nights young Padawan friends find out what Dark Night does to learn.


Two years before the events of the Phantom Menace…..

Another year has past for the young Dark Night and another year of her training has passed. She is no longer the only one of her friends who is a padawan. Unfortunately Nathan Kinal still has no lightsaber but has a teacher that will help make him more mature than he was before. For Dark Night life as a padawan is not like it is for her friends.

"Where is Dark Night?" Asked Krista. "She said she would meet us here."

"I don't know." Nathan said "Hey Krista where is your box of lobsters?"

"Dark Night has them. Why?" Krista said.

"Just asking." Stated Nathan.

Elza comes to Krista and Nathan with some news.

"Guys, guess what?" Asked Elza.

"What?" Asked Krista and Nathan at the same time.

"My Master and I are going on a mission." Stated Elza.

"Wow. I didn't think you would ever be able to go on one." Nathan says sarcastically.

"Says the only one of us that did not get to make his lightsaber." Answered Elza.

"But still that is great for you Elza." Says Krista. "But have you seen Dark Night?"

"Hmmm. No hey look there is Master Windu let's ask him." Said Elza.

All three of them run over to where Master Windu and Master Qui-gon are talking.

"Master Windu have you see Dark Night?" Asked Elza.

"No. But let's go check the library." Said Mace Windu.

All of the padawans and the two master Jedi head to the library and ask Madame Jocasta if she knew where Dark Night was.

"I saw her come in this morning after training, but not since then." Said Madame Jocasta.

"Thank you anyway." Said Krista.

Then Elza's, Krista's, and Nathan's masters walk in.

"Krista! Where have you been?" Asked Audrey Psych.

"Sorry master my friends and I were supposed to meet with Dark Night but we can't find her." Stated Krista.

"Well that does seem to be a problem." Said Sophia Kinly.

"Master can you help us find her please?" Asked Elza.

"I don't see why we can't help our padawans." Said Natalie Palon.

"Thank you master." Said Nathan.

All of the jedi agree to split up to find her even though they have no idea where to find her.

Krista goes with her master, Elza and Nathan go with theirs too, and Mace and Qui-gon go off together.

Master Windu and Qui-gon hear something around the corner from where they are and go towards it. Only to find Sophia and Elza around the corner.

"I don't believe they are Dark Night." Stated Sophia.

"And I don't think you two are Dark Night." Qui-gon replied.

"Well maybe Nathan and Krista have found her." Elza said.

"Well let's go see shall we?" Said Mace.

It appears Nathan, his master, Krista, and her Master are not have much in the way of luck either.

"Master do you know where we are because I am lost." Stated Nathan.

"Of course. You must not come in here a lot like your friends." Said Natalie.

"No. Still trying to learn from my mistakes, Master." Nathan said.

"That makes sense." Said Natalie.

The two continued walking in search for Dark Night.  
While Krista and Audrey are walking Krista asks "Master have you ever met Dark Night?"

"Why do you ask Krista?" Asked Audrey.

"Because of something that happened last year when the four of us went to retrieve our kyber crystals."

"Well some things you have to put behind you Krista."

"Master have you ever had to just put something behind you?"

"Yes. A long time ago."

"Oh."

Audrey stops walking and Krista stops too.

"Krista as your Master I am to teach you all that I know and more."

"Master I know that."

"I know, but in order for you to find your friend you must reach out to the force and ask for help. I know it is hard when you wish to do it yourself, but I have learned that you must ask for help sometimes."

"Yes Master."

"Now close your eyes and help me reach out to find her."

Together the two use the force and follow their instinct that tells them to go back to the center on the library. When they arrive back to the middle they find that the others did the same thing.

"So no luck in finding her?" Asked Qui-gon.

"It appears not." Said Sophia.

"Krista and I had the force guide us back here. Which means she should be near by." Stated Audrey.

"Guided you to me the force did." Stated Master Yoda walking towards Krista and Audrey.

"Master Yoda this is unexpected." Said Master Windu.

"Looking for you I am." Master Yoda said to Master Windu.

"Why is that Master?" Asked Mace.

"Find my padawan you must." Said Yoda.

"How Master Yoda? None of us has been able to find her." Said Nathan.

"In all the wrong places you've looked." Replied Master Yoda. " Follow you must."

All eight of them look at each other with confused looks and follow Master Yoda to the back of the library where most jedi do not go.

"Master Yoda why would Dark Night be back here?" Asked Elza.

"Most Jedi don't even come back here Master." Said Qui-gon.

"Back here to learn she is." Said Master Yoda.

"To learn what Master Yoda?" Asked Krista.

"I believe you should ask her yourself." Stated Sophia.

Dark Night comes towards her friends. "I wondered when you all were coming."

 _End of story_


End file.
